Once Upon a Dream!
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune a simple farm boy finds love on Halloween night!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a Dream!

It's a frightful sight to see what goes on, on All Souls Night!

Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang again and once more its nearly all hallows eve! So in the spirit of the coming night I wanted to do something special. Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire. It belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

A soft whisper of air played across the fields of golden corn. It danced freely in the air, bringing with it the cold, sweet sour winds of October. A hand covered with blisters, along with a few calluses, reached upwards and wiped the sweat from the brow of a lowly farm boy, whom was just on the fringe of reaching manhood.

"Tsukune! Tsukune its time for dinner!" His mother Kasumi called out. Her voice echoed across the corn fields as the orange dying sun began to set in the west.

Tsukune sighed as he snapped the rains to the team of horses and they began to trot off towards the barn.

The smell of homemade cornbread, and chili wafted though out the meager house as Tsukune, his mother Kasumi, and his father feasted upon their small dinner.

"Tsukune its good that you got back inside when you did. Tonight's all souls night and strange things have been known to happen on this night. Why tonights the anniversary of when the town magistrate and towns people formed a lynch mob, they went after some crazy fellow named Miyabi.

It seems he enslaved a woman named Kahula. She supposedly came from a rich family before she became a nun. He father was a playboy had a mistresses along with a wife. He had like two daughters from her.

One named Kahula, the other named Kokoa. Then he had two bastard children. One named Akuha from some hooker who died while giving birth to the bitch. Good riddance, to the whore. The second was some rich aristocrat named Akasha who couldn't keep her panties on. The only daughter from that fuck was named Moka. Supposedly it was rumored that Moka sold her soul to old scratch, (the devil), himself for the promise of finding a husband.

Anyway Kahula became a nun to absolve her family of its sins. But in vain. One night a wealthy nobleman named Miyabi came to the monastery. He sodomized, raped, tortured and killed all the nun except for Kahula. Miyabi enslaved her and fucked the bitch. She must have loved it because afterwards the two of them danced naked in the town square.

Afterwards Chief magistrate Mikogami condemned the two of them as demons. He ordered that the two of them be burned alive for their crimes. Not only that the towns folk went to the mansion that same night, afterwords. At the time a party was raging at it. They bared the doors and windows locking everyone inside. Then they light the place on fire and burned it to the ground down with everyone inside. The entire family wiped out in one night.

It's often said that with their dying breaths Miyabi and Kahula cursed the people involved never rest after their passing. Most towns people believe that on drafty mid-nights like this the ghosts of the dead family and the towns people rise from their graves to reenact the events of that hellish night, and anyone who stumbles upon them will be cursed as well.

HA! HA! I wouldn't go out tonight of all nights, oh no. Well its time to go to bed, night son." His father Koji muttered as he lumbered his way to his room.

The makeshift straw mattress was, at best, uncomfortable to Tsukune. He struggled to get to sleep even as he tossed, turned, and struggled in vain to find a comfortable spot to sleep in.

Pale light from the bright orange harvest moon shone in the broken windows of his attic room.

"Oh its no use! I can't sleep." Tsukune moaned as he got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and put on his shoes. He hopped out the broken window of the attic and shimmied down the narrow gutter pipe.

"Hopefully a quick walk well help me get to sleep." Tsukune muttered as he put on his hat and started out across the fields baptized in the light the full moon.

A faint whisper of classical music drifted across the breeze in low mournful wail caught Tsukune's ear. Tsukune strained to hear it when suddenly his nose caught a hint of a spicy perfume. The scent made him feel warm all over despite the cold chill of the October air. Curious he quickly fallowed the sound of music and smell of perfume through the darkness and the shadows. Slowly, but surly, he began to drift further and further from the small farm that his poor parents owned.

A smoky mist began to roll over the dying green hills and fields which made it hard to see for Tsukune. The music began to get louder and louder, as the farm boy wandered across the country side, until suddenly a snotty voice broke through the inky black fog which shocked Tsukune out of his enchanted stupor.

"Invitation please." A voice said.

Tsukune sleepy shook his head to rid it of the haze that surrounded it.

"Huh, what?" Tsukune asked dumbly as he found himself face to face with a man dressed in a black suit and tie. He stood strait and tall with his nose thrust into the air with regal authority, despite the fact the he was a servant.

"It's okay Mustue, he's with me." A voice cooed softly as Tsukune felt a warm hand slip around his arm which gently began to pull him toward a massive majestic mansion, that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Tsukune looked in the direction of the voice and found himself facing a woman with red eyes and moon kissed silvery hair. She was dressed in a blood red dress that clung to every inch of her sensual skin.

"Come." She whispered softly as she placed one of her fingers to the cleft of Tsukune's nose.

Wordlessly Tsukune followed the woman inside the shadowy manor.

Inside the main hallway were numerous suits of armor which stood at lifeless attention as guests shuffled inside.

They turned up their noses as each of them looked at Tsukune with obvious dislike, like he was a bug that needed to be squashed under their boots and heeled shoes; as he was being escorted by the beautiful silver haired woman.

Moka smirked coldly as she turned Tsukune over to a servant. The snooty man quickly took him to another room. Inside was a plush soft feather bed on top of which sat a clean pressed black suit and tie. The servant gestured to a beautiful white tub filled with piping hot water.

"Oh well I have no idea what is going on here, but I might as well go along with it." Tsukune muttered to himself as he began to disrobe and get into the tub. Taking careful time to clean himself thoroughly.

"This feels like heaven!" Tsukune whispered as he let the hot water sooth his tired muscles.

Once he was clean Tsukune got out and the servant aided him in putting on the suit and tie.

"I've never worn anything like this before in my life. If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up." He said softly as the servant ushered him into the ballroom.

The woman whom had meet Tsukune quickly spotted him beside the servant and quickly made her way across the vast dance floor. She grasped his arm in an iron like grip, almost as if she feared that Tsukune would disappear at the stoke of midnight.

"Come." Moka whispered as she took Tsukune out onto the dance floor. Suddenly Tsukune found himself awash in the strange sights and sounds of high society.

Despite the facts Tsukune couldn't keep his eyes off of the woman with the blood red eyes dressed the blood red dress.

The silver haired woman gently grasped Tsukune's hands as she softly began to lead him in a waltz upon the dance floor.

Tsukune struggled to keep calm as Moka pressed herself against him and laid her head upon his shoulder.

The dance ended as Tsukune quickly took Moka off the dance floor and over to the buffet and dessert tables.

The farm boy stared at the lush delicacies, in amazement.

'_Wow, I've never seen such delicious food in all my life! I wonder what I'll try first.'_ Tsukune thought as he quickly swallowed until he felt Moka velvety iron grip upon his arm.

Moka helped Tsukune pick out a assortment of foods to decorate his plate. The two of them sat down at a nearby table. A servant came over and poured a generous amount of wine into Tsukune's glass.

Tsukune ate carefully was as much grace and manners as a simple country boy had, when compared to a noble of high society like Moka.

If Moka was offended by Tsukune's simple manners and obvious lack of proper upbringing. She didn't say anything save for a smile that sent shivers up Tsukune's spine casting goosebumps to erupt all over.

"Tsukune its okay." Moka whispered as she reached over and laid a hand upon Tsukune's arm in a gentle reassuring fashion.

"Try the wine." Moka said her red eyes seemed to glow in the flickering lights as she smiled. She took Tsukune's hand in hers. Then she raised his glass to his lips is a silent demand to drink the wine that the servant had poured.

Tsukune let a little of the wine touch his lips and run down his throat. Unfamiliar with the exotic liquid Tsukune let out a cough as he struggled to swallow the generous amount.

Moka let out a small laugh that Tsukune faintly heard over the roar of the small band the played in the ballroom.

Over the next few hours Tsukune ate the food, drank the wine, and danced with Moka. The luxuries Tsukune began to enjoy on himself, not to mention the company of Moka was more than he had ever dreamed before.

"If this is a dream than I don't want to wake up." Tsukune let out sigh as he and Moka exited the dance floor.

Tsukune let his eyes wander around the room. For some reason he couldn't help but notice his gaze drift towards open window only to see a small crowd of people quickly gathering outside with torches in hand.

A slender hand reached upwards and grasped Tsukune's face in her warm fleshy hands driving him mind from the odd sight at the window.

"Tsukune stay with me." Moka whispered as she pulled Tsukune into a kiss. Tsukune's eyes widened as he felt Moka's lips press against his in heated passion.

"I want you to stay with me." The silver haired temptress hissed as she shoved Tsukune into a dark corner.

"Become mine, stay with me!" Moka said as she nibbled upon Tsukune's ear and down to his neck.

"Moka!" Tsukune moaned as his mind struggled to come to terms with the fact that this beautiful woman was touching him, a lowly peasant! Tsukune soon felt her fingers dance all over his suit coat. Moka ripped it from his shoulders and threw it up upon the floor. Tsukune soon felt a prickle of warm air on his bare chest. His white undershirt joined its companion on the floor as well, courtesy of Moka's rushing hands and roaming fingers.

"Moka," Tsukune let out a low grown even as Moka ground herself against him. "Moka we can't do this here...There are guests, and the wall is well, the wall. It's cold, hard and-"

Moka pressed her lips to his swiftly silencing any further protests from Tsukune. Moka suddenly pulled away and quickly reached down and grabbed Tsukune's shirt and undershirt. With that she turned on the heels of her shoes and quickly made her way up a flight of stairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tsukune quickly fallowed Moka up the stairs and into the higher levels of the mansion.

It began to get darker and darker the further upwards Moka climbed. It took everything Tsukune had, and then some, as he struggle to find his way though the darkness and the ever deepening shadows, while just blearily managing to keep Moka in his sight.

Finally after Moka came to an abrupt halt in front of a door. A small black bat was carved outwards from the door with a door knocker clutched in its small claws.

Moka reached out with one of her hands and with a single finger pointed outwards, she wiggled it in a "come hither" gesture.

Tsukune was short of breath as he finally caught up with Moka just in time to see her gesture naughtily with her lone finger.

Moka opened the door and slowly walked inside. Tsukune was momentarily mesmerized as his eyes caught the seductive sway of Moka's rear as is moved back and fourth as she strutted inside.

Tsukune sprinted forward just in time from keeping Moka from shutting the door on him.

Once inside Moka could tell that Tsukune looked winded but no worse for the wear.

A naughty grin flickered across her face in the moonlight that shone from a single window in the room.

"Moka its to dark in here let light some-" Tsukune felt Moka press a single finger into the cleft of his nose in a single silent command for silence.

"No Tsukune, its okay I don't mind the dark. I like the dark actually, it doesn't really bother me at all. In time it won't bother you either. Now shush, come with me. Give me your hand, trust me Tsukune. Do you trust me?" Moka whispered tenderly as she lowered her finger from his lips and pressed her ruby red lips against him once more.

"Yes Moka I trust you." Tsukune whispered. Truth be told he hated the inky darkness that the two of them found themselves in. The darkness and shadows seemed to be clutching and clinging at him as if telling him to linger forever and stay in their all encompassing embrace. He swallowed as goosebumps danced across his skin as he felt Moka take his hand in hers. She began to lead the two of them though the dark room. Further and further inwards they traveled until at last Moka stopped before a massive bed with red sheets and black pillows. Long black curtains hung from all corners of it on small rails that could be pull forwards or backwards at will.

Moka slipped off her dress and dropped Tsukune's suit coat and undershirt. The lady's dress and gentleman's cloths fell to the floor in a silent whisper. A prelude of what their owners would shortly be doing. From there Moka reached out and let her fingers run across the laces of Tsukune's jet black shoes undoing them. Tsukune wordlessly stepped out of them as Moka's hands quickly shot up to his belt buckle, swiftly undoing it. She gave a swift jerk and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor abandoned, along with her bra and panties.

"Moka!" Tsukune hissed as she felt the cold air lick at his flesh even as he fell onto the silky red sheets.

Moka quickly pulled the curtains closed casting the bed and its inhabitants into their own personal cloak of midnight inky blackness.

The silver haired lady smirked to herself as she felt Tsukune reach upwards and clumsily attempt to caress her face though the darkness. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers as she guided his hand upward and let Tsukune stroke her face.

"Moka I can't se-"

"Shush, its okay let me take it from here. Let me take care of you." Moka whispered as she bent down and began to kiss his bare chest. Moka could feel the many muscles that the peasant boy had gained from his hard harsh work on the farm.

Tsukune gasped as he felt Moka kiss his chest. He reached out and gently grasped Moka's head and softly ran his fingers through her silvery hair. Moka let out a low moan at Tsukune's touches. Deciding to up her seduction she began to softly subtly nibble upon his chest leaving feather light nips and pinch marks upon his chest.

Tsukune bent down and laid a series of gentle kisses upon the top of her head and begin to drift further downwards until Moka felt him kiss the top of her head.

Tsukune grasped Moka by her arm and flipped Moka over and kissed her cheek only for him to move over to her lips.

"Tsukune!" Moka moaned softly.

Hearing Moka's moan he continued, as he cupped Moka's ample breasts. Giving each a firm but soft squeeze as he began to tug upon the pink nipples that adorned each one. Tsukune briefly let one of hand drift downwards and gave a tug upon Moka's firmly rounded bottom. Moka loved the feel of Tsukune's hand caressed her naked body, almost as if the two were made for each other. She let out soft mew of disapointment as she felt Tsukune's hand leave her body. Only to feel moments later, much to her shock, Tsukune deliver a few small smacks to her bare naked bottom.

"Ah!" Moka cried out briefly ashamed as she struggled with her more base desire. For a few brief moments her fang peaked out from her lips.

A noble vampire such as herself should be a shamed to be spanked by a lowly human, but for some reason it only further triggered Moka's unbridled vampire lusts.

The sound began to roar through her ears. The bare rush and roar of the blood as it rushed through Tsukune's veins. The need to sink her fangs into Tsukune's throat and feed upon his precious blood before the night ended ached in her fangs as well as sending its own fire into her pussy.

Much to Moka's dismay she felt Tsukune let go and began to lick and suckle upon her breasts.

"Tsukune, ah!" Moka gasped. The noble woman could tell that Tsukune struggling to take his time and make sure that he was keeping her happy.

The feel of Tsukune wet tongue upon her bare nipple gave Moka the sexual shivers.

"Tsukune! AH! Please take your time. Its okay." Moka let out a heated gasp.

"Moka." Gasped as he gritted his teeth as he struggled not to cum and keep himself focused on Moka's pleasure.

Moka let out a brief whine of disgust as she felt Tsukune's lips leave her skin, only to let out a gasp as Tsukune began to begin again upon her other breast.

As a vampire she could smell the sweat covering their naked bodies carrying both of their scenes, it only proved to drive Moka's blood lusts further.

Tsukune let his hands drift further downwards as he began to softly stroke and offer gentle caresses all over Moka's bare back and stomach in a silent promise of what his mouth would be doing soon.

Moka sank her finger nails into Tsukune's sweaty back clutching him closer to her as if determined to keep Tsukune with her despite the horror that was going to happen.

Tsukune for a few moments found himself momentarily distracted from his lovemaking with Moka.

_'Do I smell smoke?'_ He thought, but he quickly brushed the thought aside as he began to kiss down her tummy and lewdly lick her bellybutton to the tune of Moka's groans and screams of passion.

Tsukune quickly reached down and grasped Moka's hips and flipped her over, so his face was facing her bottom. Before Moka could offer protest to his actions, Tsukune began to lick upon the pair of velvety twins that were Moka's cheeks.

"Tsukune-" Moke let out a gasp escape her lips as she orgasmed as the same time as she bit her lips to control her blood lusts.

Moka had been briefed on the basics of sex from her mother Akasha, so she knew what to expect. Granted she never thought of her bottom as a erotic zone. At least not in the way Tsukune pleasuring her.

Even now Moka could feel warm wet Tsukune's tongue caress every inch of her naked bottom and every place in between!

_'Mother was wrong about one thing. She never said anything about my husband giving me pleasure as well. AH! I could get used to-'_ Moka's thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself get flipped over hastily.

Moka could feel blood in her mouth as she struggled to keep her blood lusts in check as she let out a heated mix between a gasp and growl as Tsukune's tongue attacked her pussy with renewed vigor and passion.

The silver haired vampires reached down and grasped Tsukune's head in her hands.

Tsukune could feel his tongue and mouth coated with Moka's womanly juices.

_'Moka she tastes great! This is surely what heaven's like. As god as my witness I am truly mating with a angel!'_ Tsukune thought as he once more, for some reason, smelled smoke but ignored it to focus on the task at hand.

Tsukune felt Moka grasp his chin and yank him upwards into a heated kiss. Unable to control her blood lust any longer Moka grabbed both of Tsukune's his wrists and pinned him to the warm velvety bed.

Moka licked her lips as she plunged her fangs into Tsukune's neck even as she impaled herself upon his erect penis.

"AH! MOKA! OH GOD!" Tsukune screamed as an inhuman feeling of pleasure over took his senses!

"MINE!" Moka let out a roar a she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck once again as she rose up and thrust herself upon his manhood once more, reveling in the soul soothing sensation of being one with the person whom had answered the spells call.

"AH! MOKA!" Tsukune groaned as he arched his back into Moka's in a effort to meet hers even as she wrapped her leg around his waist to deepen the feeling. Tsukune didn't know how long Moka sucked his blood nor how long the two of them spent having sex, nor did he care for that matter.

Tsukune gasped as he struggled for breath as he thought for a moment he smelled smoke fallowed by a flicker of fire coming from somewhere around the vast mansion around he and Moka as the party raged on.

Moka reached up and grasped Tsukune's check and pulled him into another heated fiery kiss.

"Tsukune promise me that you will stay with me forever, swear it my beloved." Moka whispered urgently as the smell and whispers of smoke got closer, fallowed by the sound of shouting and rabid yelling. It all for some reason began to get loader and closer then before.

Tsukune looked deeply into Moka's eyes. He pressed his lips to hers once more and whispered the words Moka had been subtlety been prompting him to say to her all night.

"Moka, I don't know how this happened but, I love you and I want to-no I need to stay with you. I'll stay with you as long as you like Moka, because I-I love you!" Tsukune cried as the fire began to consume the majestic mansion.

In the morning Koji and Kasumi awoke from a long nights sleep only to find their son Tsukune missing. The two of them searched all over the farm but found no trace of their son. Days passed, fallowed by weeks. The two of them had all but about given up hope of finding out what happened to their son. Until one day the local grave digger was digging a grave and happened to notice something odd crunched between the two doors of one of the massive mausoleums that decorated the graveyard. The grave digger thinking someone was playing a joke and messing with someones resting place. He man unshackled the doors to the mausoleum only to find a farmers hat.

Being a small community word got around of the grave diggers discovery. Koji Aono and Kasumi Aono heard about the hat that the man had found. The two of them journeyed to see the grave digger. The man showed the hat to Kasumi, whom sank to her knees as soon as her eyes behold the hat.

"My son! My baby boy!" She screamed as she rushed forward and grabbed the grave digger by the collar of shirt.

"Take me to where you found this!" She demanded in a voice that offered no room for argument.

The grave digger didn't want to but he reluctantly led both Kasumi and her husband Koji to the imposing mausoleum. He unshackled the doors and thrust open the stone doors.

"This is where I found it miss. I'm sor-wait a minute." Man muttered as the pale light of his lantern shown around the cold home of death, only revel that one of the coffin lids was ajar as if it had been moved recently. The grave digger walked closer to inspect his find.

"AH!" The grave digger let out a scream as he dropped his lantern and ran from the tomb.

Koji slowly picked up the discarded lantern. He struck a light and lit the fuse. Koji and Kasumi carefully approached the coffin. Kasumi noticed the name on the lid.

_**Moka**_** Akashya**

She swallowed as she and her husband hesitantly looked inside. Only to find a pale skinned woman with silvery hair dressed in a blood red dress, and beside her lay their son Tsukune dressed in a black suit and tie with a smile of contentment on his face!

Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! This is my gift to you my fans!

Now that I have finally gotten a new laptop again, I can start to update my fanfic! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang!


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

Once upon a Dream! Chapter 2

It's a frightful sight to see what goes on, on All Souls Night!

Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang again and once more its nearly all hallows eve! So in the spirit of the coming night I wanted to do something special. Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

This a brief epilogue sort of.

Also I added in the lemon on the previous chapter.

I do not own Rosario+Vampire. It belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

A year had passed since that fateful night, and once more the brisk sweet sour wind blew over the dying fields that were once ripe with harvests of farmers as another Halloween night began to come forth.

The dwindling shadows began to descend, and cover the earth in darkness as the last of the dying light fell with the suns rays. Out of the shadows arose a majestic mansion. The air soon became ripe with the music of the band as they began to play songs of cheer and happiness. They began to soon mingle with the warm aroma of the smells of the tasty foods that drifted out of the kitchen.

Out on the front porch Tsukune sat with his new wife Moka on the porch swing. Their new baby was cradled in her arms.

"Its okay Moka, I'm not afraid to die...again." Tsukune said as he reached behind his head and scratched it.

Moka nodded as she cradled their baby daughter in her arms as she began of softly sing a lullaby to her.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
